Wronging Rights Or Righting Wrongs
by Waiting To Be Broken
Summary: If you could choose between duty and desire which one would you pick? And more importantly which one is which...?
1. Chapter 1

Hero complex... or something more

"As if the perception filter would work on me." The Master laughed, shaking his head in disbelief. But when he lifted it, his face was twisted in a grimace, his mouth forming a straight line that made everyone take an involuntary step back.

"Everybody out!" he said loudly and when nothing but people staring at him like he was even more crazy than he had appeared to be a second ago happened he shouted, "Now!"

No one needed to be told twice as they all rushed toward the door, creating a small crowd in front of it. The Master waited patently for the last one of them to fill out before he jumped down the stairs and right in front of the other Time Lord. He gripped hid hair and twisted his head upward so their eyes could meet. The Doctor gasped in pain but met the other's gaze with resolution.

"And again, Doctor, the future of the human race is in your hands. Sometimes I wonder do you get a kick out of saving that little apes' world?"

"What do you want?" the other Time Lord growled, his voice waving just a little. Because this was the Master, his nemesis and former best friend, and so much more as a little voice in his head whispered. He was the one that the Doctor could never beat fully, the one he didn't want to beat, who always returned.

"It's simple, really. Here is a funny choice for you. Either you help me and I save every one of your friends or you refuse and I kill each one of them in front of your eyes and then the human race you so much adore."

It was simple, the answer of that question. The Doctor should have said yes. He loved the humans and it wasn't like the Master could force him to give his best, he always could just stand there and pretend he was trying. Plus, he was so damn lonely- he wanted, needed someone, had done so for years and that earning toward the other Time Lord had always been some sort of dirty secret for him. For a second panic shot through his body, had the Master found out? But no, he wasn't suggesting that- he simply wanted the Doctor's company and the taller alien couldn't say he hadn't dreamt of it. Of course, in his fantasies the Master had finally realized that travelling through the universe was better than ruling it and they were happy and together, laughing in the TARDIS as she hummed with anticipation to the next journey. Dreams... they couldn't be further from the reality, could they?

"No," the Doctor shook his head. He had never lied to the Master, he wasn't starting now. "I won't help you."

Blinding rage shot through the other's body and his hands clenched into fists, forcing the Doctor to bite on his lips so he could stop the yelp of pain. He hadn't expected that answer, not in a million years. Was the Doctor's hate toward him bigger than his love for the human race? But before he could say anything the other alien was shaking his head again, resignation clear in his eyes.

"But I won't try to stop you, either."

"And what about your friends?" the Master asked, gesturing to the door, behind which Jack and Martha were standing, surrounded by guards.

"I'll give you everything if you free them in return."

The statement was so quietly spoken and yet the Master heard it and it made his pulse quicken- as if both of his hearts were racing with each other.

"Everything?" he asked and mentally winced at the fact that his excitement had shown through his voice. He approached the other with a quick step and curled a hand around the back of his neck, dragging him closer to connect their lips. It was just a peck, but it didn't leave any doubt that there would be more. "Even this?"

The Doctor couldn't think, his head was swirling. How did the other know? He had always been so careful in everything he did and said. There was no way the Master knew, but it was impossible he was doing it for his own entertainment, too. The other Time Lord didn't feel the same, there was no way! But now it didn't matter because the life of so many people was in his hands and he had to decide- was he willing to obey the Master in that way for them?

"Yes." The answer left his mouth the second the question appeared in his head. A sudden though occupied him and he willed his voice to not betray his fear. "But you'll free Torchwood, too"

The Master smiled, and was it just the Doctor or the other looked truly happy right then.

**A/N **So this was actually supposed to be a story where the Doctor helped the Master rule over the Earth. And I wanted to make them some sort of a creepy couple in a love-hate releationship, but I couldn't twist the Doctor _so_ much. Well, I hope you liked it. There is more on its way!


	2. Chapter 2

Caressed by the hand that kills

The first time they did something remotely intimate was a month after their... deal. Meanwhile every night the Master kept coming into the Doctor's room, at first causing shivers of fear to dance down the other Timelord's spine. But when the Master didn't attempt anything but holding him as they slept, the Doctor began to suspect something. True, he was scared of what might come- he was sure the other would be a violent lover, but that gentleness was worse than every hit and scar he could receive. He wanted the other to be cruel, that way he could know he was paying for the sins he was committing by just staying in the room. And he didn't even know if the Master wanted him like that, hell, if not for the kisses, tender and almost loving, they shared once in a while he would have thought that he'd made a mistake assuming the other wanted him at all.

But that day everything changed. The Master burst into his room, no trace of the usual cocky smile on his face. He was angry and the Doctor couldn't help but wonder if today was the day. Fear, followed closely by desire, shook his body. Today. Today those arms could wrap around his body, drag it closer, those lips could claim him. Today he could become one with that brilliantly scaring Time Lord. He hadn't realized he was staring until the other called him on it.

"What are you looking at?" the Master growled and the Doctor backed against the headboard instinctively, curling into himself just slightly, but enough for the other to notice. The frown disappeared from his face in an instant and he walked toward the Doctor, careful and slow, like a hunter afraid to scare off his prey. But his expression... it was telling something completely different. What, the Doctor couldn't say, though.

The Master propped his leg on the bed and it dipped from his weight, then outstretching a hand, a killer's hand, and sliding it across the other's cheek. And the worst part was that the Doctor couldn't help but lean into the touch nor contain the barely-there moan that it provoked.

"I'm sorry, my Doctor, bad day at work. Bloody Torchwood, you know," the Master mumbled and the other Timelord bit his lips to contain the smile ready to blossom on his face. His friends were safe, the Master wasn't keeping them in prison, torturing them because of him. That made him wonder who, then, did he keep in the dungeons.

The hand wrapped around his neck and dragged his head toward the Master, seconds later they lips connecting. That was one of the things the Doctor loved, one of the things that kept him from running from the ship and trying to save the planet. That kiss, the gentle press, the way the other nibbled on his lower lip, waiting for an entrance- never demanding it. It broke his hearts every time he thought about it, because really could a kiss be worth the life of billions people?

The Doctor finally granted him access and their tongues entwined as did the Doctor's fingers around the brown locks of his imprisoner. He felt the Master pushing him on his left and down so he was lying horizontally on the bed and a startled gasp fell from his lips when his back touched the soft mattress.

"This is what you want, isn't it? What you dreamed of?" the Master asked and if the Doctor wasn't busy trying to decide whether to run or turn into a pile of goo inside the other's hands he would have heard the real concern and doubt in that husky voice. Creating the illusion that he cared. Good thing he didn't or he would have been fooled. Better even that he didn't look up, shame overwhelming his body, to see the way the Master was looking at him like he was the most fragile thing in the world.

But he felt the hands on his chest, over his stomach, curling around his hips. Slow, lingering touched that could have given him the wrong idea. But he knew better. The Master leaned down for a second kiss and he tried to make it rough, just for the sake of his own sanity. He smashed their lips together, biting onto the Master's lower one and tearing it, thrusting his tongue inside the hot cavern so abruptly he was sure even the other was surprised. However, apart from the startled gasp that fell from his imprisonor's lips when hot blood washed over their mouths, he did nothing to show that this was something that made him uncomfortable. The Master let him dominate the kiss, do whatever he wanted and it scared the Doctor how that made him feel.

"What are you doing?" he asked when he broke the kiss, his eyes narrowing, because the Master always had a grand plan in his mind. His glare, though, would have worked far better if his eyes weren't dazed and glassy.

And that frown that he received, right there, looked almost genuine. The look of confusion quickly changed into one of desire as the Master's lips twisted into a mocking smile and he dipped down to shower the other's neck with kisses.

"If you have to ask, then I'm not doing it right."

"Master..." The Doctor sighed in irritation. The Master was playing innocent, acting dumb, but the Doctor would never make the mistake of being taken in his act - the little wheels in the other's head were always turning.

"Oh, come on, more kissing now, the talking- later, preferably when I'm asleep."

The Doctor couldn't see him, but he just could sense the smirk on his face. The other Time Lord slid his hand over his thigh and they opened instantly, much to the Doctor dismay. He tried to bring them back together but it was too late. The Master had already settled between them, hovering over him, his kisses uncountable and even if they were the Doctor wasn't sure he was in shape for doing such a heroism. There was a good inch separating their bodies, the other wasn't trying to push him, as if he was aware that this would be outside his comfort zone. As if he cared. That made the Doctor's anger grow.

"Get off me," he suddenly said and maybe there was something in his voice because something passed across the Master's face before he rolled on his side.

"What's wrong?" the Master asked, twisting his head so their eyes could meet and if the other wasn't so mad at him for being... not him... he would have considered it cute. As for now the Doctor only grimaced and waved his hand dismissively.

A minute or so they spent just like that, laying horizontally on the bed, the Doctor staring at the ceiling and the Master- at him, the air between them thick with awkwardness.

"Well, I'd better... uh... go deal with some problems. Being a dictator isn't really a part-time job, you know," the Master said abruptly and jumped on his feet.

He was stuttering and rubbing his neck awkwardly, refusing to meet his gaze and if the Doctor hadn't been suspecting something that would have definitely made him start to.

Right on the doorstep he hesitated before slowly turning around and muttered, eyes still locked on the floor.

"I might be inexpirienced and... mad... but I try, my Doctor, don't forget that."

With that he exited the room, leaving behind a confused Doctor to stare at the blacked-out windows in wonder.

**A/N** So this turned a little bit angsty, but can you really blame me- you know the Doctor... I hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

How to trick your Doctor

The Doctor was lying on his bed, trying to look like he wasn't waiting for his imprisoner to come and failing miserably. He hadn't seen him since he said those words- almost a day now. His face twisted at that thought- decades ago he could have survived years without the Master and now... now only a mere day bothered him. He didn't want to think about what he would do when the other grew tired of him, could he go back to his former life? The Doctor couldn't think, he was so tired and his head was thumping, yet he couldn't fall asleep. As ashamed as he was to admit it he had gotten used to sleeping with the Master beside him. Another bad habit he had to break rather sooner than later.

Unable to fall asleep he let his mind run wild. Something had been gawking at him ever since yesterday. The Master's parting words. Trying what? To be gentle? Was the other Time Lord honestly thinking he would believe that? The person who had enslaved a whole planet, who killed thousands of people a day... a hysterical laughter tore from his lips and clutched at his heart. As if.

So deep in thoughts he didn't hear the opening of a door nor the rustling of clothes and he jumped out of his skin when a hand wrapped around his middle and a chest pressed against his back. He froze, his first instinct to try to break away before he recognized those hands. His body, on its own accord, went lax and the Doctor felt himself blink lazily to chase away the tiredness suddenly upon him.

"You came," he mumbled into the pillow with no intention to have the other hear him. But the gods, meaning himself and others like him, were against him and a deep chuckle came from behind him and shook his body.

"Of course I did. Why, you thought I would leave you alone?" There was mockery in his voice and also a hint of curiosity. But, yes, the cat always took interest in the insane mouse.

"And after all this is not your room."

The doctor squeezed his eyes shut, of course, he was a prisoner- he owned nothing. But how could the Master say it, just like that?

"It's our room."

... That wasn't what he'd expected. His eyes widened and he twisted his neck so he could look at the Master, who, as he discovered, had closed his eyes and a contentment smile played softly on his lips.

"You don't have your own room?" he whispered gingerly as if if he said the words out-loud then his brain would do the stupidest thing- believe in them.

"Well, technically,_ everything_ is mine, but that's my bedroom, yeah." The Master's hand was rubbing soothing circles on his stomach and that made it very hard to concentrate. He wondered if the other was doing it on purpose, but that was using his last cells that were needed somewhere else. He furrowed his eyebrows, what were they talking about?

"And you couldn't find another room?" he finally mused and a lazy smile spread on his face. See, he told himself, you can do it.

"And miss this?" the Master asked, nuzzling his head in the other's neck. "Why would I do that?"

Everything went deadly silent. The Doctor was on the edge of falling asleep when he felt the arm wrapped tightly around his middle tighten its hold.

"Dinner with me." The words were spoken softly and with the ease that came after many times of repeating them. The Doctor nodded slightly.

"Later? I'm too tired now."

"No," snapped the Master, but then as if felt the slight stiffening he nuzzled his nose in the messy hair of his bedmate and tried gentler, "I meant outside. We could..."

"No!" the Doctor cut him off. That offer had managed to awake him enough to realize what the other really wanted. He twisted his neck again and this time their eyes met. Holding the Master's gaze and trying to show all of his determination he said, "I promised you that I won't stand in your way. Don't force me to lie to you."

The Master looked dazed for a few seconds before nodding slowly. "What if I make sure you see nothing of the world? I could black out the windows of the car just like I did with the ones in the room. I could... have you blindfolded. But you have to leave that room, you know. People are starting to think I keep you chained here."

'And you don't?' the Doctor asked himself. Not literally, of course. But he was a prisoner here, or at least that was what he was trying to make himself believe.

"I didn't think you care what people think," instead he muttered. A deep chuckle followed his statement.

"I don't care about the people, but I do care for you. This regeneration of yours is too opened for angst, it can do something stupid. I don't want to come back one day to discover a man I've never met before... or worse."

By the end his words were merely a whisper and the hold of his hand- like a vice. He drew a breath that was too shaky in the Doctor's opinion and laid a single kiss on the other Time Lord's neck.

"Go to sleep, you must be tired." His hot breath was tickling the Doctor's skin, raising goosebumps on his body. He felt so warm and comfortable and suddenly he realized he was indeed tired. He wriggled to make himself comfortable, before sighing and closing his eyes.

"That was a yes, though, wasn't it, Doctor? About that dinner?" the Master asked when he was sure the other would be far too gone to be able to think rationally. And just as he'd predicted the Doctor nodded slowly and felt into sleep. The Master followed him soon after, a triumphal smile on his lips.

If the Doctor had been aware of what had happened there was no doubt what would have gone through his head.

Sneaky bastard.

**A/N** Another Thursday, another chapter. Anyone else dying to read the 'good parts' (this is not rated M for no reason)? I just can't wait! -insert fangirl scream here- But I still think that if they do it now it might look like rape... or something... So, we shall wait, dearest fans.


	4. Chapter 4

First tired and now drunk... Am I starting to notice a pattern here?

The Doctor slowly took off the blindfold and looked around. It was... well, it was a lot different than what he had expected. When he thought about a date and the Master what came to his mind were chains and BDSM clubs and the other Time Lord cackling over his shivering form. And that place... it was nice. Brilliant, in fact. The restaurant was small and cosy and for some reason reminded him a lot of the place on Gallifrey he used to visit with the Master when they were still young.

As if read his thoughts, the other smirked and let them to one of the many empty tables. Come to think of it, the Doctor studied the place again, there wasn't a single soul in there except for them. They were all alone and the Doctor couldn't help but be glad of that. He didn't want to be reminded of the people he was betraying, of those whose happiness he was sacrificing for his selfish desire to stay with the Master. He wouldn't have bore it... and that was the exact reason why he had thought the other Time Lord would do it.

When they got to their table, the Master pulled the chair for him and after waiting for him to sit, pushed him back. Wary, the Doctor watched his companion smile as he rounded the table and settle, half expecting chains to appear from either side of his chair and lock him to place.

Nothing like this happened, though, but the Doctor had yet to figure out if it was a good or a bad thing. Especially with the Master smiling at him with such a soft smile that should have appeared weird on his face but instead it was as if he had never looked at the Doctor in any other way. The Doctor smiled back tentatively and watched in amazement as the corners of the other's mouth lifted even more.

Before any of them could have said anything, an elderly man approached their table. At first the Doctor thought that he was a waiter, but then realized he wasn't dressed as one. The owner maybe? But why would the... oh. He looked back at the Master who was tracking the movements of the man as well, his composure relaxed as if it happened everyday. Probably it did, considering he was ruling over the planet now.

"Good evening, Master. It's always a pleasure to see you." The man bowed when he stood by their side. He then looked at the Doctor and the Time Lord caught the little cloud that passed over his face before his lips twisted into a practised and professional smile."Can I point out that your companion looks magnificent today?"

"Is that so?" The Master raised his eyebrow, looking at the owner of the restaurant as if he was an insect the alien was happy to play with before killing. The elderly man hadn't done anything wrong, but of course, the Time Lord probably had an image to maintain. The Doctor tried to catch his attention but his glares and kicks under the table went unnoticed by the other. The poor man had started shaking under the intense stare, his Adam's apple bobbing as he tried to form a sentence or maybe figure out a way to leave. His eyes lit up when he finally got it.

"Y-yes. I'll send the waiter with the menus," stammered the man, his words coming out rushed and barely audible before fleeing out of the room.

The Master followed him with his eyes before turning to the other. Pretending not to notice the glare he was receiving, he sighed, "Humans... And even after I went through so much trouble to preserve his restaurant..."

Those words made the Doctor do a double take and were enough to force him to drop off the glare.

"You didn't destroy it? Why?" he asked, barely keeping the wince off his face when his voice came out almost accusing.

"I thought you might like it."

"Oh." The Doctor tried to hide his disappointment when his question was so easily dismissed. He should have known better. Of course, the Master always had a plan, what had he been thinking, imagining the other had changed.

He couldn't hold back his bitterness as he asked, "So you planned everything from the start?"

"Only the good stuff." The Master laughed, free and teasing and_ happy _laughter, not that the other was able to believe it was genuine, and turned toward the waiter coming toward them.

The waiter, a boy no older than twenty years, gave them the menus with shaking hands and was just about to leave them when the Master stopped him. He, then, proceeded to ask him about each and every meal on the menu, his eyes twinkling with amusement every time the boy's voice wavered which was every two words. The bastard was enjoying it far too much and finally the Doctor decided to step in. He smiled reassuringly at the waiter before throwing a dirty glare at the other Time Lord. The Master, for once in his long life, took the hint and ordered for both of them quickly.

A minute later their wine was served and they were assured that their meal would be ready in 'just a second'. The perks of having a dinner with a dictator, the Doctor mused as he took a sip of his drink. He had never been one to drink, he was terrible at holding his liquor, but now he realized he needed it just so he could stop his hands from shaking.

"And what else did you plan?" the Doctor asked and then frowned when the other stared at him blankly. "Don't give me that look. You always have something in your sleeve. What is it now?"

Rich laughter rang around the room, bouncing on the wall and making the Doctor shiver. The Master raised his hands in surrender. "You caught me. I was planning on ravishing you later tonight so I realized I'd better put you in the mood. And on that train of thoughts, come on, drink from that wonderful wine. You don't want it to go to waste, do you, Doctor?"

The Doctor glared at him, huffing, and reached for his glass before he could stop himself which earned him another chuckle from the other.

"I was joking. There isn't a hidden meaning behind my every action. Can't I just be nice once in a while? But seriously, drink more of the wine.

The Doctor didn't know how to respond to that and luckily for him he didn't have to because just then the waiter showed up with two steaming plates on his tray. He dug into his meal, using the excuse of his full mouth not to fall into a conversation with the Master who paid no mind to his silent companion and started talking about the time he'd been human anyway. The Doctor wondered who had given him advice about how dates worked. That's it if he'd even bothered asking someone.

"And what did you do after the Time War, Doctor? I doubt you just sat on your may I say brilliant bottom," the Master asked at some point, looking at the other with such an intensity that the Doctor knew he had to response.

"I traveled. Did this and that. Saved some people, caught some aliens. The usual." He shrugged. However, no one had said he had to answer in details.

The Master nodded, obviously mulling over the information.

"With that girl? Martha?"

The Doctor slowly shook his head, the memory of Rose making his heart clench.

"No. There was that girl, my previous companion." When he finally answered his voice was dull and slightly wavering, but he continued anyway. He hadn't realized how desperately he'd wanted to talk to someone about Rose. He laughed bitterly in his mind. So desperate he opted for a man whose only care was to break him. "She was brilliant. So young and beautiful and free. Kind and innocent. Unlike," _us_," me."

"You meant me, didn't you, my Doctor. I'm the evil one in this story," the Master teased, and surely it was from the light, but his eyes seemed dim. "And you, you are the magnificent one, not some mere human. Stone-cold brilliant and simply gorgeous. Well, you do have your moments of insanity." The soft smile that had appeared on his face at the beginning morphed once again into a smirk."Sometimes I wonder if you are doing drugs when I'm not looking"

"Sometimes _I_ wonder if you aren't putting things in my drink when I turn my back on you," replied the Doctor without missing a beat, but only when he said it did he realize how true his words were. For the first time after Rose he felt truly happy and there had to be something the other was doing because that wasn't him! He had spent all his life in saving the universe, ignoring his needs and now, just because of the Master, he was willing to let the Earth pay for happiness.

"You know that I can have my wicked way even without using drugs," the Master's voice broke through his dark musings and he lifted his head only to be met with the other Time Lord's leering face and the almost-always-presentable gentleness in his eyes that told the Doctor he was joking.

He had to break free. He had to stop the Master, maybe even kill him, and return everything to its rightful place. It didn't matter if he wanted to or not. He was going to do it... Just not today. The Doctor smiled happily and returned to his meal as he listened closely to his date's life story.

Hours later, as the helicopter was on its way to the Valiant, the Master looked down at the body curled on the seat next to him. He was so adorable when he was asleep, the Master had learned that on the first week on their agreement. Which, the Time Lord mused with a smirk, had been more of a blackmail than a mutual consent. Not that it mattered to him what it was. It had succeeded in bringing the Doctor in his arms, something he had been trying to do almost all his life and that was the only thing important.

There was something else the Master knew perfectly well about the man that was slowly starting to waken. The Doctor couldn't hold his liquor. At all. Unfocused, hazy eyes gazed at him and the Master couldn't help but think, "This is going to be interesting," before he opened his arms, silently inviting the other in his embrace.

**A/N** Could I have written more? Yes, of course. Why didn't I? Because I'm evil :D But don't worry, the next chapter will be filled with slashy goodness and the best part? It will be 100% consensual. Weeeell, I'll leave you now, but first one more thing. I want to thank all those people who liked and/or reviewed the story, your attention really makes me happy.


	5. Chapter 5

See, no need of evil plans

There were two things the Doctor realized as soon as he woke up that day. The first one was that he was cold, probably because he was missing his pyjama and, yup, he was only in his boxers. Brilliant. The second was that he'd the worst headache in the history of headaches. It was like his head would explode, and suddenly he wished it would- that way after all it would stop hurting.

The third thing he realized later, when his body, completely on its own, tried to snuggle in the Master's embrace. And it had been such a simple thing, but upon figuring it out his body grew even colder and his headache- became worse. Because the Master wasn't there.

He tried remembering what had happened last night, but the last thing he could recall was laughing with the Master as he lifted his drink, which magically had refilled since the last time he'd drown it... He had gotten drunk again, hadn't he? The Doctor growled, he couldn't believe he had done such a thing. The last time he'd been so wasted he'd woken in the bed of a woman... with the town's priest hovering over their heads, waiting to marry them.

...He and the Master hadn't done anything. Right? He wriggled, but felt no discomfort whatsoever and the idea of the Master bottoming for him was even stranger than the thought of the other Time Lord passing out the opportunity to ravish his prisoner.

"You're finally awake, Sleeping Beauty?" came the far-too-cheerful-for-the-Doctor's-comfort voice and the owner of it stepped in his line of vision seconds later. He was caring a glass and a large, bordering on madness, smile. "Here, drink this. It should help with the hungover."

The Doctor sat up quickly, groaning when his vision blurred. As if the pain brought from all that thinking hadn't been enough. He took the glass and drowned the substance without thinking. He instantly felt better, just for a second, before he remembered he'd drunk an unknown liquid. Taken from the Master. His eyes widened and he lifted his head.

The other Time Lord laughed as if read his thoughts, and wasn't it starting to get suspicious how easily he was doing that. "Don't worry, I didn't put anything in it. So you have no excuses for not pushing me back when I do that."

The Master smiled wickedly before grasping softly the other's face and maneuvering it so their mouths could connect. The kiss was gentle and so familiar, and the Doctor felt himself melt in it. A moan tore from his lips as he felt the Master's hands caress his neck. Another one followed quickly after when his tongue swept over that spot in his mouth.

The Master shifted, just slightly, and then a second later he was in the Doctor's lap, pressing against him, all the while not breaking their kiss. It was the first time they had been so close and the Doctor felt fear and arousal course through his vain. He could feel the other's erection, pulsating and hardening against his stomach, his body shook. What if the Master wanted him right now? Was he ready? Would the other take 'no' for an answer? Such questions were swimming through his head, but there was one that differed from the others. How many 'no'es would the Master accept before he got tired?

"Take me," he whispered when they broke the kiss. He couldn't look the other in the eyes and instead of them settled for his lips. His words were quiet, voice small, showing every bit of uncertainty he was feeling. The hands around his neck loosened their hold, one of them falling on his shoulder and the other curling around his chin and lifting it. His gaze met the Master's. He had thought he would see lust there, chocolate eyes dark with desire, he got suspicion and hurt.

"No," the Master answered firmly and that single word made the other twitch and try to get away from his hold. It echoed in the Doctor's head, louder and louder and with the speed of a heartbeat, every time causing pain enough to make him cringe.

"I don't want you. Not like that." The Master hadn't stopped talking. He was probably enjoying it too much to stop. So there had been a scheme behind his action. And he had been so stupid to bel... The hand around his chin tightened its grip. The Master had started to recognize when he was getting lost in his thoughts. They had gotten too close, the Doctor had_ let _him get so close. "Listen to me! I want you, Doctor, never doubt that... But you aren't some virgin sacrificed to the big bad wolf to save the village. I'm not pressuring you, I never will. When, _if_, we do it it would be because you had wanted it, not because you had felt obligated to give it to me."

The Doctor's smile, that face-splitting, maniacal grin, couldn't fall from his lips. He felt so relieved and happy, but also scared and guilty. He had doubted the Master, a part of him still did, one that forbid him to let himself be taken in those sweet lies. He wanted to cry too, and he felt the tears burn his eyes. And finally he exploded. His laughter and sobs mixed up, his smile surrounded by the little rivers his tears were creating. The Master wrapped his arms around him and held him through his breakdown, without uttering a word.

Even when his sobs, or laughter, had subsided he remained in the other's arms, even snuggling closer. The Master wriggled too because his whole body had started going numb. He heard a gasp coming from underneath him and looked at the Doctor with concern.

"What happened? Did I do something wrong?"

The Doctor glared at him which made him look nothing shorter than cuter with his quickly reddening face.

"So you expect me to give you advice on how to molest me? Would you like a map next?" he asked and the Master could detect the false sarcasm dripping off his voice. He grinned, the other was just being playful. Not the best response to his almost love declaration, but not the worst either. And after last night, after his plan had worked, but he had ruined it by dismissing the Doctor's light-as-the-day offer to do more than sleep and instead had told him to go to bed he had started to doubt he would ever have the chance of holding the other Time Lord. Not with these new-found morals of his.

"Not molesting if you like it, Doctor," he teased and just to prove his point rolled his hips again and his quickly hardening cock rubbed against the Doctor's half-hard one. The other moaned, music to his ears, but as much as he wanted to hear it again, he wanted that mouth more.

"Say my name," the Master growled when they separated. His hips were still, hands laying flat on the other's chest, after everything he'd said he couldn't just rape the last of his kind. Not without permission, anyway.

"Master," the Doctor sighed, his voice shaky with embarrassment and arousal. Figures the other Time Lord would be a kinky bastard. He was even surprised he hadn't been asked to say it in all that time he'd been his prisoner.

But the Master just shook his head and leaned forward, sucking at his earlobe, before whispering into his ear, "My real name. Or have you forgotten it? Hm, Theta?"

"Koschei?" the Doctor whispered it, as if trying to see how it would feel on his tongue. "Koschei." This time it was louder, carrying all the happiness he was feeling. Right then he no longer felt like the Doctor, with his arch enemy in his lap as Hell was descending on Earth below him, but like Theta, a careless and free child, laying in the red grass, holding his Koschei's hand as they watched the orange sky.

"My Koschei." The Doctor laughed. He felt his heart lighten and his mind banishing dreadful thoughts. "Will you hold me, Koschei, as you never did when we were children?"

The Master stared at him, probably trying to decide whether the other one had finally gone insane and a second later grinned, obviously having reached a plausible conclusion. Or decided that he didn't care. It hardly mattered to the Doctor and then it mattered even less when the Master kissed his bare shoulder and then nipped at the flushing skin. His hands danced across the other's body, mapping every centimeter of it. It made the Doctor mewl softly and wriggle in his hands. He wrapped his hands around the other's waist and dragged him closer, his sighs turning into breathless moans when he felt the Master's arching cock. Suddenly, he realized what he wanted. Not to sacrifice himself for the sake of the Earth, hell, screw humans, so vicious and terrible creatures, never grateful. Not even to push the Master into the right direction, he pretty much liked that one. No, what he needed, craved for, was that hard member inside him.

He tried voicing his demands, but the Master choose that moment to claim his mouth again. This time the kiss was hungry and lustful yet never forceful or rough. Sweet and gentle, and the Doctor would have mused how was that even possible if he had enough braincells for it. And even that small amount vanished the moment the Master bent his head to suck at one of his nipples and he arched his back, a surprised yelp leaving his kiss-swollen lips.

"Stop!" the Doctor gasped, trying to push away his... he no longer knew what. Imprisoner? Arch-enemy? Lover? Yes, yes, that was what the other was to him. The Master gazed at him with uncertainty but quickly followed the order, lapping at the nub for the last time. "Don't play with me. Want you to take me."

His voice was needy, coming in little puffs, but he knew his, his _lover_, had understood him by the way his eyes darkened and his whole body trembled.

"Want to hurt you." The Master's voice was as breathless as his own, but his words were strange and foreign and the Doctor needed a little time to understand their meaning, a hard task considering the fact his lover was sucking at his neck. He finally got it, his brain had slowly understood the meaning of the words and put them together, when the other corrected himself, "Don't. Don't. Can't think right now. Sorry, my Theta." He shook his head, his hips rolling slowly as if on their own accord and the Doctor didn't know to what to focus his attention- those words that proved how shaken the other was, _because of him_, or that delicious friction.

"Not now. Don't want you to... regret it," he tried again and this time he sounded almost normal, if you could ignore how huskier his voice was and what things it was doing to the other man's body.

The Doctor was ready to object, his arguments pressing against his lips and fighting for the right to be first, when the Master did the last thing he had imagined he'd do. Fingers digging into the other's hips, his mouth sucking greedily on his neck, he guided his hand down the Doctor's body and wrapped it around his member.

The Doctor bucked into the touch, it was amazing. This was the first time someone touched him so intimately, at least in that regeneration. But even in the previous it had never felt so good. Never had he felt so soft and equally rough palm, so gentle yet firm grip. He shouldn't have been so surprised, after all everything in the Master was a contradiction.

Once, twice, the Master dragged his hand up and down, twisting his wrist just that way and this, along with everything his lover was doing and everything he had said that day, caused his body to overload. He threw his head back as he exploded in the other's hands. His whole body was trembling in burning pleasure he'd never felt before and he was aware he was babbling. What, he couldn't say for the life of him.

When the trembling subsided and lust and love and desire were replaced by tiredness, the Doctor slumped back and the Master had enough time to catch him before he could fall back and hit his head on the headboard. And now, not that he was a big... doctor, but the Master had his doubts that after such a powerful orgasm concussion would be welcomed. Meanwhile, the Doctor was content with just acting as a big pile of goo.

The Master waited for a few moments, expecting the other to remember that he had a problem as well, but when his lover did nothing more than lay there, boneless and so damn adorable, he sighed. Gently, he laid him in the bed and rolled on his side. Well, it wasn't like this was the first time he was left hard and arching.

The Doctor scooted closer, curling around him and that brought a smile on his face. The other Time Lord was always so open in his sleep when all his masks and excuses he hid behind were gone. This used to be his favourite moment with the Doctor. Not now, though. Not when he knew the way the other felt in his hands, how he looked when he came undone, the sounds he made, the way he trembled. His cock twitched and he groaned. He had to stop thinking about that... and he had to go to the bathroom and bring a cloth to clean the Doctor. Later, now he was content with just laying there.

He felt the Doctor bury his head in the crook of his neck.

"'M sorry," the other sighed suddenly, pressing even closer as if trying to climb underneath his skin.

"Don't worry about it. Just sleep," the Master whispered back. His heart was trying to jump out of his chest. Suddenly it didn't matter that he hadn't found his release or that he laid there, used as a pillow from the other man. The Doctor had given him the right to touch him, he had asked the Master to take him, _twice_. He smiled softly and then laughed at his own corny thoughts.

He, the man who enslaved a whole planet, who turned the last of humanity into machines and made them do as he wished. The Doctor was rubbing off on him. The Master shivered at the idea, but then his body trembled when he imagined a different way the other could rub him. Rasillion, this was going to be a long long day.

**A/N** I'm so sorry guys, I wanted to update yesterday, but the site crashed (as most of you are aware, I hope) And the funny thing is that 30 minutes after I went to bed the site was fixed... that's what I call luck. Anyway about that chapter, there was actually another version when the Doctor returned the favour, but after thinking for a while I changed it because it looked kind of OOC. We all know he is a shy little thing or at least I see him as one. I hope you like it.


	6. Chapter 6

When the cat commands the mice will play

"I don't think this is a very good idea," the Doctor mumbled as he buttoned his shirt. When he was done he wriggled, looking with a scowl toward the mirror. He was wearing the same suit in which he had met the Master, or Yana as he'd been calling himself, for the first time and as much as he had missed the way the material hugged his frame he had grown used to the silky pajamas he was walking around in for the last couple of months. It was strange that Koschei had even kept the suit, for one irrational moment he had thought the other had burnt it and danced around the fire.

"I thought you liked the suit," came a husky voice from behind him and the Doctor shivered. He opened his mouth to reply but frowned when he realized he had forgotten his thoughts. What wasn't a good idea? There was something that popped in his head, but he was certain that wasn't what had bothered him. Still what _also_ wasn't very wise of the other was using that voice on him when he knew the effect it had on his body. And let's face it, after that day as if eternity ago but only two weeks in reality, there were little things the Master did that couldn't make him a quivering mess. Strange, though, but the other hadn't attempted to do anything besides cuddling since that day. And even if the sudden desire arose in him, right now, they wouldn't have time because of the p... party. Oh.

"This birthday party of yours. How do you know it's not a set-up? And it's not like it's really your birthday. As far as I remember it's on, "His eyes drifted in the distance as he calculated the date, using the Earth calendar," 3rd of March."

The Master looked up from his just-buttoned pants and chuckled. He strolled toward his lover and wrapped his hands around his waist, his head burrowing in the crook of the other's neck. "Then you'll have to watch out for me, wouldn't you, Doctor. The one that makes people better, will you make me feel better."

Just a subtle shift of hips and the air around them changed, thickened. The Doctor moaned in his throat, pressing back, his whole form shivering when those strong arms tighten their hold.

"We'll be late," he gasped, simultaneously trying to get away from Koschei's embrace and climb even deeper. His voice sounded weak and breathless and he never, not even in million years thought the Master would listen to him, but the other Time Lord actually let him go. Not before sinking his teeth in the soft skin of his neck and pressing him closer to himself, of course.

"And why me exactly? You have a wife," the Doctor said when they parted and the Master returned to his spot on the other side of the room. He straightened his shirt and reached for his tie.

"People want to see you once in a while, you know. What wife? Luci? I sent her away the moment you agreed on our... deal. " The Doctor saw him shrug in the mirror, his eyes fixed on the buttons of his shirt.

"You killed her?" he screeched, turning on his heel. His eyes were wide, his hands frozen in fixing his tie. The other finally looked at him, confusion written on his face.

"Of course not," he said it so abruptly that it caused a pang in the Doctor's hearts. He hadn't liked her, of course he hadn't, she had been the one kissing the Master and he had been the one to stare at them from the side. "I took care of her- bought her a little apartment, hired people who would take care of her every need 24/7."

"You loved her," the Doctor whispered dejectedly and, afraid to meet the other's eyes, looked down at his tie as his numb fingers tried and failed to fix it. He didn't lift his head when he heard a sigh fall from his lover's lips, nor when he heard footsteps coming closer, but he jerked his head up in surprise when warm hands wrapped around his own and then pried them away from the stubborn tie.

"I didn't do all those things because I loved her. I _didn't_ love her, she was a tool for me to get to you. I simply didn't want you to get mad at me for first corrupting and then offing an innocent woman. "

The words were cold and distant, the Master not even once met his gaze as he said it, but it made the Doctor's sides redden and his eyes to shine.

"You did it because of me?" he said, the smile splitting his face on two betraying his happiness. The Master finally looked up and smirked.

"I've done worse things for a lot less, my Theta."

* * *

><p>The Master let his eyes run across the room. From his spot on the main table, where they had put him and the Doctor, he could see everyone. And everyone could see him, which was quite unfortunate because at that moment every pair of eyes in the room was turned to him as everyone waited for his speech. A speech he had had no idea that he'd to give. Honestly, right now he wanted to kill that toclafane which he used as his personal secretary. And he would have, if he wasn't afraid of his lover's scolding about how that was so inhumane and <em>'if he'd created them that way he could at least take care of them'<em>. It was almost unbelievable how much his attitude had changed when he'd realized that was his precious human race inside the metal balls.

He bit back a sigh, why everyone couldn't just leave him for a minute so he could gather his thoughts? He opened his mouth and, well... hoped for the best.

"Thank you all for coming here on a date that has no meaning whatsoever to me. But, hey, every day that there is free food and a chance to kiss your Master's ass is a holiday right? You kind of remind me of those people I met months ago. I ended up killing them all with poisonous gas." He chuckled when gasps filled the room and some of the people began to discreetly eye the exit. "Don't worry, I'm not that kind of man." Sighs of relief could be heard from every side of the room and was it just his imagination but quite a few people threw a grateful glance at his Theta? A feral smirk made his way on his lips. "What I mean is that I never repeat the way I kill my pets. Poison gas? Too boring. Now, your drinks? Fair game." The Master couldn't contain the crackle that bubbled in his throat when all those monkeys started sputtering all around him. He threw his arms apart and said in his most cheerfully-creepy voice, "Have fun."

"Did you really put something in the drinks?" the Doctor asked as soon as his lover settled on his place beside him, eying him suspiciously. "And who did you kill with poisonous gas?"

"And risk damaging you before I had the chance to enjoy this regeneration. Do I look like a nut-job? Wait, don't answer that." He turned toward the other, chuckling, but when he was met with a scow his laughter quickly died off. "I killed only a few politicians. It's actually one of the good things I did for the country."

The Doctor scrunched his nose, more to show his lover that he didn't appreciate killing people now matter who they were, than because he was actually mad. Well, they had been politicians, after all. Then his mind drifted to the first part of the Master's words and he was just about to reply something playful when he spotted a group of elderly men approaching them. All of them were wearing black suits and fake smiles. The Master followed his gaze and stood up to shake his hand with them, a smirk playing on his lips. The Doctor, too, raised on his feet to shake hands with them as his lover introduced them to one another.

"We are sorry to bother you, Master, but if you may perhaps come with us so we could discuss. "The man, the seemingly oldest one of them all, threw the Doctor a suspicious glance, "something."

The Master grimaced, but nodded nonetheless. He turned toward the Doctor and, squeezing his hand, whispered, "You stay here." Without waiting for his lover's response, he followed the men to a vacant corner.

The Doctor tracked them, observing the way his lover changed when he was out of his range. The warmth that he was used to see in his eyes disappeared, the mouth that kissed him sweetly every night pulled into a frown when he heard what one of the other men said. That voice that was always gentle, was now rough and high and even if the Doctor couldn't hear what the other was saying he was sure his lover was insulting the men. And dispite everything rational in him, he felt happy about the change. It felt so much more real to know that the Master was the same, cruel and selfish and changed only in his company. That meant there was hope, right? He could... could make him a better man? He didn't have to kill him.

"Isn't he so handsome," a voice from his side said and he turned his head toward the source so fast that his neck cracked. The owner of the voice was a young woman with long, brown hair and big rounded eyes."You are his... partner, aren't you? I'm glad to finally meet you," she said, smiling. There was a little gap between her teeth.

The Doctor nodded and opened his mouth to say something when the woman turned toward the Master again with a dreamy look on her face and sighed.

"You are lucky, he is such a hero." The Doctor could see her eyes roam over his lover's body and he wanted to shake her and scream, _'He is mine'_, so everyone would know and no one would dare... He growled in his throat, feral and primitive, with all the menace of the prehistorical man, guarding his mate and wasn't it so funny because he wasn't even a human. But maybe, only maybe, his race shared a lot more than looks with humans. Maybe billions of years ago when his planet had been a new-born they had been the same.

It didn't matter to him now. He didn't need reason to get up and away from that woman and approach his lover. He was furious but still he didn't dare interrupt before he noted that if he cut in right then he wouldn't do anything more than save the men from the Master's anger.

"Care for a dance, Master," he asked, bowing down slightly when he reached them. Usually, he would've used Koschei, but he didn't want to embarrass his lover in front of his subordinates. The Master whipped his head in his direction, his frown softening, but not disappearing. They stared at each other before the Master nodded and after a final death glare took his lover's hand and dragged him to the dance floor. The couples withdrew a little to make them space, but neither of them noticed, both of them too enwrapped in each other

"What is wrong?" the Doctor asked tentatively as they were swaying to the beat. The other sighed deeply and his arms around his lover's waist tightened their grip.

"Security breach, they are trying to catch the intruder now. Stupid monkeys, I should have used the toclafanes" The grip became painful and the Doctor winced. "Sorry, sorry, Theta. Just please be careful and don't leave my sight, okay?"

The Doctor smiled at the pure concern dripping from his voice and nodded his head as he melted in the warm and familiar embrace.

When the song ended, the Master planted a soft kiss on the tip of the other's nose, not caring who saw that obvious display of affection and headed toward the head of security who was giving him signs to come closer. On his way he passed a guard and ordered him to look after 'his partner', but something in the monkey's eyes made his heart throb. He looked back, panic already overcoming his body and the sight that greeted him made him feel weak in the knees. Because the Doctor wasn't there.

**A/N **Yup, a cliff-hanger! I feel so mean right now -cackles- I really like how this chapter turned out because it shows that the Master hadn't changed so much (and thus he really isn't as OOC as he seems to be). He still is bat-shit insane, but now he is crazy _and_ in love. Wonder how that'll turn out. I hope you liked it!

**P.S.** This site is oficially going down. I uplouded the chapter yesterday and now the story alert won't work... or the problem is in me, but for god's sake in story stats it shows that there haven't been a single hit on chapter six when it should have at least one because_ I _went to check it_. _Urgh_._ Again, I'm sorry, I haven't forgotten you and you'll get your next chapter on Thursday(unless the site disagrees).


	7. Chapter 7

Kill you and die inside or die inside and kill you.

The Doctor groaned and tried to raise his hand and rub his throbbing head, but he felt too weak and heavy to move. Summoning all of his strength, he rolled on his side and cracked an eye open. His vision was blurred, but he made out the silhouette of someone. Someone really familiar that made his stomach turn.

She smiled at him, gap between her teeth just as he remembered it, and said to someone out of the Doctor's vision, "He is awake."

There was rustling of clothes and padding of feet before two hands wrapped around his waist, and if he could he would have squirmed uncomfortably, and raised him to a sitting position.

"Sorry, the sedatives should wear off in a minute," he heard a male voice assure him and the Doctor let his head fall and then lifted it in a very slow and somewhat comic imitation of nodding.

A thought stuck him and he stiffened. What was he even doing here? The last thing he remembered was watching the Master go and then turning toward the bathroom. Two strong hands had hugged him from behind and then something pointy and cold touched his arm and then... then he had woken up here. He had been kidnapped, he realized. He forced himself to breathe deeply and relax, it wouldn't have been the first time it happened.

While he was trying to avert a panic-attack, his kidnappers were talking and he focused all of his attention on them, hoping to figure out what kind of people they were before he could move again.

"How did it go?" asked the man that had lifted him.

"Well, he is here, isn't he." There was silence and then the woman said, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "I did everything according to the plan. I talked to him and tried to make him tell me how he felt toward the Master. Shame, really, that it turned out such a handsome man has fallen for a beast. Why all the decent one should be either gay or taken or both?" The woman sighed and the Doctor had to bite his lips not to do the same. So the opposition, huh? That was worse than he'd thought. At least, as the irrational part of his brain piped in, the woman didn't like the Master. Not that it helped his situation a lot.

"What do you mean all? I'm neither gay nor taken."

"I was talking about Ianto actually."

"What about me?" a third voice joined the conversation and with it came the delicious smell of coffee and something strange. Out of place and, the Doctor shivered, paradoxical. The owner of the voice smelt like Jack.

"You smell strange," the Doctor said, opening his mouth for the first time. His voice was rough and weak but the moment he used it he realized he could open his eyes, too. And what a sight met him... The woman from the party and a man he had never seen before were gaping at him, while another man, this one holding a tray with cups and wearing a suit, was staring at him with a mixture of horror, surprise and wonder, his eyes reminding the Doctor of a scared animal's that wanted to flee out of the way of danger.

"Of course he does, all that shagging with Jack is at fault," the first man snickered and then winced when the woman punched him in the arm.

"Excuse that moron, love. I'm Gwen, that insensitive jerk is Owen and the man standing there like a deer caught in the headlights is Ianto." The woman, Gwen, smiled at him and the Doctor narrowed his eyes. Why did someone set on bringing down his lover was so kind to him? He tried lifting himself but a hand fell on his shoulder and pressed him down.

"Now, Doctor, this isn't very polite. Here we are, rescuing you, and you go around, telling my teammates they smell," someone very familiar teased and the Doctor jerked his head in that direction. He was met with the sight of a broad smile, shining blue eyes and long greatcoat.

"Jack?" he crooked out. "What am I doing here?"

"We rescued you, of course. It wasn't easy, if you must know. I..."

"Just had to teleport there and snatch the Doctor," the man in the suit pointed out as he was laying the tray on the table before the Timelord.

"Yeah, but someone had to sneak Gwen inside," Jack argued, pouting slightly.

"That was Tosh's doing."

"I came up with the plan!"

Ianto finished arranging the cups and stood up. There was an amused smile on his face when he said, "Actually, sir, I believe that it was my idea."

Everyone watched as the man turned around and left the room and then turned toward Jack, who was bright red and twitching. The Doctor decided he liked the man, there weren't many people who could resist Jack's charm and there were even fewer who managed to out-talk him.

A minute passed in silence before Jack sat on the sofa next to the Doctor and asked, "So, what is the plan?"

The alien frowned. "Plan about what?"

"How we are going to take down the Master, of course. He had turned the Earth upside down. And the worst part is that people actually like him! So how are we going to do it? Do we use force, because I don't have many people, or do we take it from the inside? Are _you _going to kill him?"

Jack was talking way too fast and after he finished the Doctor needed a couple of seconds to take in the meaning. And when he was finally done all he could say was, "Yeah, he'd always been hypnotic." as he remembered the way Koschei had looked in the rare moments when the Doctor had swept his hand across the front of his pants. Hypnotic, magical even. He smiled blissfully, not bothered by the strange looks he was receiving. He could always blame it on the sedatives.

Then the cold reality of what was really hapening crashed over him. This was the aftermath of what he had done, the consequences that he'd avoided. People were suffering and dying. Jack had risked his team to save him... from something that he wanted, something that he enjoyed. They wanted to kill his lover... no, they wanted him to kill a murderer. His vision blurred and he realized it was because of the tears welling in his eyes. He couldn't, but he had to. The real question was what was more- his love toward humanity or toward the Master. A little voice whispered the answer he'd feared all along in his head.

His hands twisted around his suit, the rest of the world was blocked. He shook. Then nodded. He was going to be okay, and even if he wasn't he was used to it. They weren't.

"I have a plan," he muttered at last, looking at no one in particular. "Just get me back."

"But," Jack started, but then decided against what he had planned to say and placed a hand on the Doctor's thigh. Unbelievably, there was nothing sexual in the gesture, something that the Timelord had never believed Jack was able to manage. It was reassurance, understanding, forgiveness... he needed that, the remission.

The others were quiet, no one knowing what to say even when Jack wrapped a hand around the Doctor's waist and teleported them back to the restaurant.

It was different from what he remembered. The people in fancy clothes were gone and on their place were the one dressed in black suits, running around. One of them spotted him just as he crumbled on the ground. The Timelord watched as the man first frowned in confusion and then broke into a grin, almost bouncing toward him.

"Are you okay, Doctor?" he asked as he lifted the other on his feet and arranged him so the Doctor had his hand around his neck. "The Master was really worried about you. He made us look for you for hours. I..."

At that point the Doctor stopped listening to the man, far too weak, physically and mentally. The decision he had made was playing in his head again and again like an annoying song and every time it hurt more, it seemed more real, it weakened him further. He had to start making plans about... about... about his mission, but not now.

Now he was content in just lying in the Master's embrace as the other man showered his face with kisses, his hands roaming over his body to try to assure their owner that this was real and everything was okay, the Master alternating between scolding his lover for not being careful enough, exclaiming how happy and relieved he was and threatening the bodyguards with painful and slow deaths to which the one that stood close enough reacted by quickly walking away. The Doctor just nodded, said sorry a few times and smiled weakly. When he was pressed tighter in his lover's embrace, he melted down and a few lonely tears cascaded down his cheeks. He was going to miss the warmth and the scent and... he sobbed, body shaking slightly... and everything.

**A/N **Finally, huh? The Doctor took _the_ _decision. _If you are wondering about Ianto and Jack my new story "Can't You Hear The Stars, My Love? They Scream" is set in the same verse as this one and is focused purely on them. At first I thought to explain everything in one chapter, but when the explanation got too much and too complicated I decided it deserved its own fic. Oh, and one more thing- I won't be able to post anything next week, I'll be too busy with things I've been postponing for way too long.


	8. Chapter 8

One-way street, One last dream

First of all, just keep in mind that the Master was by no means paranoid nor did he enjoy having his lover on a leash. Well, there was that fantasy of his when Theta did wear a collar but the concept was entirely different and then the other night when he dreamt... Anyway, as he was saying (thinking) he wanted to be more of a lover and less of an imprisonor to his Doctor. But sometimes the situation demanded it. Now, call him stupid, and see what happens if your name isn't Theta, but eyeing the knife every time they were having dinner was to say the least suspicious. Even when he, sneaky as he was, made sure they didn't need any knives... which basically stuck them on soups but that was a sacrifice worth making, the Doctor continued with his weird behaviour.

Every night, the Master noticed, when they went to bed, Theta would turn his back on him, denying him the most intimate thing from the current stage of their relationship- cuddling. At first the Master had tried spooning but when the stiff back had spoken louder than any words Theta could have said he had given up. Not _given _given up, obviously, but he had kissed the back of his lover's neck and moved to his side of the bed. However, that was barely scratching the surface of the weirdness. After the Master had turned away, the Doctor would lay there motionlessly until Koschei fell asleep, or actually decided to fake his sleep. Then, he would gingerly turn around and just stare at his lover, his breath shallow and uneven before sighing softly, placing a kiss on the Master's cheek and going to sleep- this time for real.

All in all, the Doctor's behaviour was nothing short from mad and the Master was just contemplating on calling him on it when the weirdest thing happened (which was screaming something, Koschei's life was a string of abnormal moments)- the Doctor attacked him. And wasn't that one pleasant surprise.

But let's get at the beginning- it had been a long and Torchwood-filled day, honestly, now that he knew where they were hiding he only needed his lover's approval to blow the whole place up, which explained why when he opened the door to his and the Doctor's room he was grumbling, a scowl on his face. Scowl that deepened further when someone jumped on him. Before he knew it, hands were squeezing his neck, a hot body pushing him against the door so violently it hurt. Not that he could concentrate on something different from the lips currently upon his own, biting and sucking, hungry and furious and so very gentle... so very the Doctor.

"How... I mean, what?" he stammered when they broke apart, voice breathless and body already trembling in arousal.

"Take me, Koschei," was his lover's response and the Master's only warning before Theta started feverishly popping the buttons of his shirt.

"Wait!" The Master grabbed his hands, stilling him and tried to look as composed as he could... should be. Wasn't very easy when the object of your affection was gazing at you with lust in his eyes and licking his kiss-swollen lips, mind you. Everything Koschei wanted was to feel them on his skin again, but he cared more about his lover's feelings than his own libido and, Rassilon, when had that happened? 'Just a little after you met him,' pipped a helpful, that wasn't very helpful, voice.

He leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss on Theta's lips, calming him slightly. "Why now, Theta?"

"You told me you'll do it when I'm ready, when I won't regret it later on. Didn't you?" the Doctor asked with a little frown between his eyebrows.

The confident, clever, clever Doctor standing before him so uncertain and the Master almost smirked. _He_ had reduced him to such a state, he had changed him so much that he didn't even think there was something strange in his behaviour. But the Master had to ask himself- were those changes in his lover due to his feeling or had Koschei broken him unintentionally? That lack of energy in the last few weeks... was it because of him? Did the Doctor feel like a caged animal?

There was a headache forming behind his eyes and he had to suppress a sigh.

"We have time, Theta," he whispered, his hand letting go of the other man's wrist and falling down to circle his waist. "Don't act like it's the end of the universe. Been there, done that, not so interesting."

He tried to lighten up the mood, a gentle smile pulling the corners of his mouth as if to set an example to the other man. And it worked... at least he'd have thought that way if he didn't know his lover so well. It was so easy to miss, the hurt that crossed his eyes.

For a second the Master thought his Theta would throw a tantrum, that he would shove him away and say something along the lines of, "Fine, if you don't want me anymore," or even gaze at him with teary eyes and ask in a whiny voice, "Don't you love me anymore." Then he remembered that his lover wasn't like that, he would never belittle his own feeling in that way. The Doctor just smiled somewhat sadly and, grabbing his hand, dragged him to the bed.

Shedding their clothes so they were only in boxers, they laid down, the Master on his stomach and the Doctor curled around him with his head on the other man's chest. Koschei didn't dare move, he couldn't even breath properly in the thick air that had formed like a sphere between them. He had thought that this way it would be better... for both of them, if they didn't rush it, but now he was starting to doubt his decision. His hearts jumped in his throat when his lover's hand rubbed across his stomach and then tentatively headed down.

"Theta?" he asked and he wanted to growl at how his voice came out more like a whimper than a question.

The Doctor shushed him and every complain that he had died in his throat when his lover simultaneously buried his head in his neck and wrapped his fingers around his cock. His hips shot from the bed and he gasped, his hearts almost jumping from his chest.

"Let me have this, at least, and then we'll talk about the next step," the Doctor purred in his ear and his voice alone was able to make the Master shudder.

A mewl fell from his lips when he felt a hot tongue licking the sides of his neck, right across his pulse, and then a mouth closed over it and sucked greedily. He moaned louder, ignoring the little voice that told him he should be embarrassed and worried about what his men would think tomorrow when they saw the marks on their ruler's skin and focused on the bigger part of his brain that screamed, "More, Faster, Please". He almost voiced these thoughts, but in the same moment he had to bite his lips when the Doctor dug his blunt nails in his all-too-sensitive skin.

He pulled his neck from out of his lover's reach, then twisted his head on the side and kissed away the frown from Theta's face before claiming his lips. The kiss was messy and a little awkward because of the angle, but it was in the same rhythm Theta was building and the Master found it nothing but perfect. One of his hands found its way into the Doctor's messy hair and brought him closer, the other circling the other man's waist as Koschei turned so they were chest to chest. He could feel every breath his lover took, their hearts raced together and every time Koschei rubbed against the hand on his groin he would feel the other man's member twitch. After they broke the kiss, the Doctor attacked his neck again and he used the moment to nudge Theta's legs apart with his own and to settle his knee over his lover's erection, applying enough pressure to make him arch his back with a delightful moan.

Their gazes connected and the Master groaned possessively when he saw the unfocused, almost black with lust orbs. He arched his back, his grip on his lover becoming painful, as he came with a shout. Or tried to. Oh, a shout there was, but nothing more because at the last moment the Doctor had tightened his grip on his lover's cock. Koschei glared at him, his hips still rolling gently and his hearts thumping as if he had come, and the only response he got was a sly smile.

"So, we'll talk now?" the Doctor asked, his grin widening as he watched the other man squirm. "Or we'll skip that part and you'll take me?"

It was common knowledge that the Master was a manipulative bastard, but not many people knew the Doctor was just the same when he wanted something enough. "Well, you learn as long as you are alive," the Master would have said before jumping his current bed-mate's bones. Except that wasn't some random one-stand, but with the risk of sounding corny and stupid- one of the most important people in his life, even dare he say it- the most important. Theta must have seen his hesitation, because he jerked the member in his grip lazily and murmured, "I've prepared everything... Master."

Koschei shuddered and lowered his hand so it rested on his lover clothed ass, and wasn't it so strange how they hadn't even remembered to take off their boxers. There was a battle between his lust and concern within him and for better or worse one of those things was slowly but surely winning.

He dragged the Doctor in a passionate kiss and his lover, thinking he had won, loosened the deadly hold he had on his intimate parts and entwined his fingers around his neck. That was all the Master had been waiting for. He pressed Theta's body closer to him and then flipped him so he was on top of the other man.

"But before we do anything I want to know what's going on," he snarled, his mouth twitching in aggravation when his voice came out grumpy and threatening. He watched as the man below him froze and then turned his wide eyes toward him. There was no fear in his eyes, no guilt, no hurt, only desire.

"I love you?" It came out more as a question, tentative, so soft it could have been missed, than a statement, but it made the Master's hearts stop nonetheless. He frowned and opened his mouth to reply something before he realized that no sound except for a feral growl would come out and that his lips were suddenly so dry.

"Um... Thank you?" he whispered back when he finally found his voice and the moment it left his lips he knew he'd gotten it completely wrong. The Doctor's eyes widened before hardening and his nose scrunched in that adorably frightening way. The Master, needless to say, panicked even more. He could already feel the hand smacking him painfully on the back of the head. "I mean I l-love you, too," he stammered before grinning brilliantly as if just realizing the meaning of the words he was uttering.

He threw his head back and laughed, rich laughter coming straight from his heart that made the Doctor frown. He didn't say anything, though, after all he had been the one to break down the first time they had been remotely intimate. He just stood there, gazing at those sparkling eyes and the little wrinkles that appeared around them, tracing those plush lips... he felt a wave of arousal pass through his body and he moaned softly. That was able to bring back his lover's attention to him and he watched as Koschei licked his lips slowly and bent down to kiss him.

"Love you so much I don't think it's possible," the Master muttered when they separated, before he started showering the other's cheeks and eyes with kisses.

"Then will you take me? Make love to me, won't you?"

Like a child, saying that it wanted to be a grown-up- not really understanding the concept but wishing with all its heart... and wasn't that one creepy comparison to his current situation. He nodded, the smile never falling from his lips, and for the first time since... ever... gave his body the liberty to do anything it wanted. There were no restrictions, he no longer felt scared that he might cross the line. Everything he had ever wanted was in his hands and what a lucky bastard he was for he wanted just to hold it closer.

He kissed his lover again, he was that addicted to his taste and the way the Doctor sighed into his mouth, as his fingertips traveled across the body underneath him. It was all bones and sharp angles, covered in soft skin and it was to cite Theta "Brilliant". The other man twitched under his caress, twisting like a violin's cord and soon after returned the gentleness. His hands were as soft and careful in their ministration, but with a slight pressure in their touch that made the Master's muscles quiver. It was almost like the Doctor... was trying to remember his body. But that was stupid, they had so much time and the other man was such a fast learner.

Every coherent thought in his head ceased its existence when a warm hand wrapped around his waist and pushed him down, pulling him flush between Theta's thighs. He felt a cock that wasn't his own twitch and burn and... where was their underwear? He gazed down, question clear in his eyes, and was met with lust-blown eyes and a devious smile. Ah.

He gasped the pale thigh of his lover and raised it so it could wrap around his waist. His fingers slipped down, ghosting over Theta's member before stopping in front of his hole and a smirk twisted his features when he felt it twitch underneath his fingers. But something was missing, he racked his brain or the little thing that was available right now. Something...

"Lube," he whispered in a husky voice that made his lover close his eyes, shuddering. It took the Doctor a few moments to regain control over his body and then he pointed at the drawer on his side with shaking hands. Inwardly, he smiled sadly. He had said he had come prepared.

The Master nodded and reached out for the bottle, noting with surprise that he was in no better state than his lover. He was shaking, from head to toe, from excitement or fear, he couldn't say for the world. He poured some on his fingers- it was cold and slippery but soon it was going to warm up and the idea made him shiver. One hand resting next to his lover's head for support, he leaned forward to press a kiss on the other man's neck as he slowly slipped the first finger.

When he felt the Doctot tense, he bit harder and his fingers caressed his lover gently from the inside. A smirk played on his lips from the sounds Theta was doing and the way he was squirming underneath him. He felt the other man open for him too, his insides accepting him, hot and burning and tight and so welcoming. Soft blush was covering that lean body and as he moved down to play with the Doctor's nipples he noticed how the other man's hands were rigid on either side of his body, fingers so tightly holding on to the sheet that knuckles had turned white.

Soon after a second finger followed and he froze from the sharp intake of breath he heard from above him.

"Relax, Thet, won't hurt you," he whispered, shifting so he didn't need his hand to support himself and bringing it to caress his lover's face with it. The Doctor immediately relaxed, his eyes closing and eyelashes fluttering. "Gorgeous," the Master almost muttered before going back to his task.

A few endless minutes later, the Doctor was moaning shamelessly, his hands wrapped around the other man's neck and pushing him as hard as possible toward his skin. There was no pain anymore, only pleasure and impatience but every time he voiced his needs his lover silenced him with a hungry kiss or a caress against his prostate. As if he couldn't care about himself, as if he didn't know what was the best for him. Finally tired of those fingers, three and a thumb as far as he had counted, and arching for something bigger even if it was going to split him in halves, he guided his hands down the Master body and wrapped it around his member. The other man jumped.

"Don't do that," Koschei scolded, but didn't make a move to remove the hand and even started softly grinding onto it. He looked up and bit back a moan when his chocolate eyes met dark with lust ones. He nodded slightly, his lover was as ready as he could be and removed his fingers. His Theta groaned softly, opening his legs wider and that sign of trust and just a drop of submission made his cock twitch. The hand around his member jerked him forward and he had to bite his lips to keep the groans from falling before he gently removed it from there and placed it on the sheets.

"Turn around," the Master commanded and lifted himself to make some room for his lover, but the other man just shook his head. "It'll hurt less that way."

"I don't care. Want to see you. To remember your face." The Doctor's voice was low and husky and somehow sad but before Koschei could dwell on that, he continued. "Please."

The Master nodded and arranged himself between his lover's open thighs. He gasped his cock with one hand and guided it to its ultimate goal. "Now breathe for me, love, no matter what don't forget to breathe," he whispered, gazing up, not wanting to miss any emotion that passed through his Theta's face and with one swift movement entered him.

And... everything stopped. Time and place lost their signification. Even the drumming in his head that had been quieter and quieter these days disappeared. Nothing, but him and his lover who was softly trembling underneath him, his eyes squeezed shut and his lips twisted in a little smile. The Master carefully traced his features for any sign of discomfort and when he didn't find any he thrust slowly once, just to test the waters. The Doctor rewarded him with a loud moan and with entwining his hands and legs around him so he could drag him closer. Involuntarily, Koschei's hips jerked forward and he almost fell on top of his lover from the sensation that coursed through his body.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are," the Doctor murmured as he stretched his hand to caress the other man's face. "And mine... Because you'll be mine, always, won't you?" Like a breath of air, those words left his mouth without first consulting with his brain. He was almost afraid of the answer. For a second. Then, the Master smiled his beautiful, as if reserved only for him smile and whispered, "Always," against his lips before nuzzling in his neck. The Doctor felt tears gather in his eyes.

At first every movement was slow and lingering, experimental as the Master did everything to distract his lover from the pain he might feel. His hands were traveling back and forth on the other man's chest, occasionally playing with hard little nubs and his mouth was working on a hickey on his neck. And the Doctor just laid there, moaning helplessly and trying to regain even an ounce of his self-control so he could return the attention. At some point later, when the Master was lying kisses on his collarbone and his hand was travelling lower- toward Theta's member, the Doctor raised his trembling hands and ran his palms over his lover's chest.

The result was immediate, the Master's thrust became erratic and with no trace of his previous gentleness. Just for a moment and then he collected himself and Theta had to sigh in frustration.

"Don't start something if you can't handle it," Koschei murmured in a breathless whisper and the other man grinned.

"What if I can handle it," he teased, tightening the grip he had on his lover's waist and cocking an eyebrow playfully. "You are too gentle, my Koschei, and I want to try it all."

"There will be time," answered the other but still picked up his pace slightly. Bending down to resume showering his Theta's face with kisses he didn't see the sadness that shone in those dark eyes. _No, there won't be._

Everything was perfect- Theta was moaning louder and louder as Koschei kept his somewhat slow pace. That was it until the Master brushed against his lover's prostate. The Doctor arched his back, the strangest sound his lover has ever heard- a mixture of scream and a moan that aroused him to no degree, leaving Theta's mouth. This, combined with the way he was clinging to him and leaving marks that Koschei won't ever feel ashamed to show, made them both loose every exhibition they had had until now. In seconds they were rutting against each other, as fast and hard and deep as they could, their minds and bodies and souls synchronized. But even then they didn't forget to caress each other, both with words and gestures and soon they were nearing their competition, together.

There was nothing special that triggered it, everything they were doing, every word, kiss, thrust, stroke was perfect. Suddenly, it was just too much and they erupted like two volcanoes, trembling and moaning against each other as they marked the other body in their own way. When their breaths had evened and their hearts stopped pounding like any moment they would jump out of their chests, they curled together, humming as adrenaline made place for welcomed soreness. Then they drifted to sleep, or maybe just closed their eyes and the next moment they opened them they were rested. Funny, though, they woke up together as if that act had been more than just sex. As if they were soul mates, just like it happened in those fairy tales they liked when they were children.

The first to move was the Master. He untangled himself from the octopus that was his lover and raised on his unsteady legs.

"I'm going to shower. You coming?" he asked, outstretching his hand to help his lover on his feet, a playful smile on his face that said what exactly they would do in the shower.

But the Doctor shook his head. "You go, I'll join you in a minute." The Master nodded and walked toward the bathroom, albeit reluctantly.

Theta followed him with his gaze, suddenly perfectly awake. He heard the shower start and he slowly stood up. His legs were shaking as he walked toward his wardrobe. His hands, too, and he almost laughed at how pathetic he was. But hadn't he been always like that? A pathetic old man. Not for long, the thought almost made him drop the object he was holding. He looked at it carefully, the blade reflected his pale face and tear-filled eyes. Ah. No wonder his sight was a little blurry.

He allowed himself to shed a tear. Today was a special day after all. The day the Doctor, the man who had looked over the Earth for almost a millennium, the one who had fought with gods and demons lost the two most important things in his life. His Master and... his life.

**A/N** Now, excuse me just for a second so I can change the genre to Tragedy... Just joking (That would be the next chapter :D Joking again... I think) Speaking of the next chapter it would be the last one and then I'll write a tiny bonus chapter, but I won't be able to post it next week. Don't worry, I won't make you wait too long, but the next chapter "Spoileeers" and you understand that would take time so... Anyway, I hope you liked it.


	9. Chapter 9

Should've known better

Grunts and moans, the sound of two bodies colliding and then falling apart, filled the air of the little bathroom and then were drowned by the water before they could float away and alert someone. Not that anyone would have believed it was something different from their Master and his lover going at it, not after all those things they had overheard from the bedroom not more than 20 minutes ago that could have made a toclafane blush.

But if someone had opened the door and gazed through the steam, so thick it was almost touchable, so soft it was almost gentle, that had wrapped around the two occupants, they wouldn't have believed their eyes.

Because there he was- the Master, on his knees, hands curled around his lover's hips for support. Flush was covering his whole body, he was shaking slightly, maybe with lust? It wasn't such a strange picture considering those two had been a couple for some time. But what was terribly wrong, what even the most dimwitted servant would have caught was the look of panic that quickly rose in those brown eyes.

When the Doctor tried to raise him on his feet, he shook his head and moved forward, his eyes shining with determination. It dissolved into thin air just like the mist around them when they moved and he was left to kneel there, looking so pathetic and little. It should have been easy, why those _monkeys_ were able to do it and he couldn't?

"You don't have to do this," the Doctor almost whispered before he stopped himself. If he said those words Koschei would only become more stubborn and this was their last time, this time for real, he'd sworn to himself as he'd put the knife back in the drawer, and he wanted it to be perfect. Watching his lover force himself to do something he believed was important but in fact didn't show how much he loved the Doctor was far from that.

"Up," Koschei heard from above him and complied instantly. The eyes that met his were dark and hard, love and something feral mixed inside of them and he had that suspicion that his knees had an evil plan on how to bring him down to the ground. The problem was that he wanted to be down there and show the Doctor how much the man meant for him. He wanted to submit to him, but all those years of people bowing down to him not the other way around were making it impossible.

The Doctor twisted his hands around his neck and in one swift movement threw him against the wall. A little groan fell from his lips when his hot back hit the cold tiles but any hint of discomfort disappeared when another burning body pressed against his own. The other man kissed him hungrily before moving down to devour his neck, to nip at his shoulders and to bite the twitching muscles on his stomach.

The Master had feared a lot of things concerning his relationship with the other Timelord. At first he'd been scared that the other wouldn't return his feelings, then there had been nights in which he couldn't sleep because he wondered what if his Theta would find someone better, and if he did, because he would, will he let it affect their relationship. Every time they were intimate his stomach was rolled in a ball from the fear that he might be pushing the Doctor a little too hard and demanding too much.

What he'd never worried about had been if he'd ever get tired of his lover. And that night, thirty minutes after he had made the sweetest and most affectionate love with the man he'd wanted for centuries, said man pinned him to the wall of their bathroom, climbed him as if he was a tree and rode him like those people who the monkeys called 'cowboys'. That was the exact moment when the Master realized sex and life in general with his lover would never be boring.

* * *

><p>Theta snuggled into the arms of the other man. It was so warm and soft, the Master almost radiating calmness that soaked into him through his lover's hot body pressed against him. Body that would no longer be warm, not after a few moments. He snorted, it didn't really matter- he wouldn't be alive to feel it grow cold after all.<p>

He pressed his palm against the hand draped over his stomach before moving it away and standing up. The mattress shifted and for a second he froze in fear that he might have awakened his lover but when Koschei just snorted and rolled on his back, he let himself sigh in relief.

Slowly, he tiptoed toward the wardrobe and opened it. He reached inside, his stomach rolled in a ball from the thought of what he was going to do. But he shouldn't be nervous, he was doing something good for the world. He was ridding it from a psychopath. Surely if he repeated it enough times he would believe it? He could feel his hearts breaking, he squeezed his eyes shut. Not that he needed to see to find the knife, he had caressed it enough times to be able to find it in his sleep. Touched it, thinking of today, the day he did the most selfless and then the most selfish thing. When he got rid of the tyrant of the Earth and its saviour.

He didn't have to die, of course, he could continue living just like he had before- running around the universe with a different girl to keep him company and lying to himself that he was content. Yes, it was a possibility... but one that he didn't want. Especially not when he'd been shown what it's to be with the Master. With a person you love.

"What are you doing?"

He heard a voice behind him and almost jumped, the knife falling from his grasp and he was glad that the little _thud_ was swallowed by his clothes. He turned around and smiled to his lover. His eyes had adjusted to the darkness and he could see him perfectly, his bare chest, his ruffled hair and the way he looked at him as if he could see him as perfectly as the Doctor could. Before he could reply something, Koschei waved his hand at him and, if he didn't know better, ordered him,

"Come to bed."

The Doctor hesitated just for a moment before nodding and heading toward his lover. Tomorrow... He was pathetic.

"We are going outside tomorrow," the Master said when he was under the covers and curled around him. His whole body tensed from that cold voice and the words of the other man.

"I don't want to," he replied, childishly. He had been hurt enough, he couldn't take more of it. The grip around him tightened so much that it hurt and the tone of the Master's voice was icy when he said,

"I wasn't asking." Curt, cruel, to the point. He kind of hated him at that moment.

* * *

><p>"Out," the Master growled, tugging at his arm to get him out of the helicopter. The Doctor shook his head, backing against the window and as far away as he could get from the other man, glaring slightly at his lover.<p>

Koschei sighed. It had been a pain to get him out of the Valiant and it had been even harder to watch him tremble on the seat next to him, but he had to be firm. What they were going to do was necessary, even more now after what he had seen. He forced his features to relax and moved toward the other.

"Come on, Thet, for me," he whispered as his hands found the Doctor's and squeezed them. Theta raised his head, his eyes were big and round and full with something akin to hatred.

"Leave me alone. I don't want to see your playground. Is it so hard for you to let me believe... fool myself that the world isn't a wreck? Because I let you rule it?" he hissed. His voice was firm and trembling and so quiet. He wasn't screaming, he didn't have to to make it cut.

The Master had never seen him so angry and he couldn't get enough of it. Because he wanted everything the Doctor could offer, not only the good things. He wanted the pain and the despair and the hatred, he wanted to see them and cure them. To know that this wasn't a perfect dream. Without saying a word he reached across his lover and unlocked the door before pushing it open. Out of instinct, the Doctor tracked the movement and when his eyes locked on the scenario outside he froze.

The Master heard the little gasp of surprise, watched rapidly as his lover's shoulders went stiff and then lightly shook and had to fight back a smile when the Doctor, wobbling as if he was drunk, got out of the helicopter. In a matter of seconds he was at his side, enjoying the way he was opening his mouth and then closing it, amazement having replaced anger in his eyes.

"That's... brilliant..."

The Master had ordered the pilot to land them on the edge of a rooftop. So close to the edge, the Doctor noted, one step and he would be flying down and if he managed to curl his hands around his lover... As if sensing those thoughts, Koschei stepped behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, chin resting on his shoulder. It was all warm and comfortable and he desperately tried to drown out that voice that told him it could last forever.

Because now when he was gazing at the city, known before as London, with everything shining bright new and beautiful around him- tall building, taller than the tallest and more, and even from there he could hear the happy chatter of the people on the streets, he didn't know what to do. He had been told to kill the Master and save the planet... but save it from what? From a man who had made it better?

"Now, my Theta, why are you so surprised? Did you expect ruins all over the ground and poor people begging for money in every corner?" The Master broke his train of thoughts, teasing. His gentle smile grew even wider when he noticed the way his Doctor looked down guiltily. "What is the point in ruling over ruins? And you'd have known that if you'd left me keep at least one tiny planet."

"But Torchwood... they said you were a tyrant." They haven't, not really, but it wasn't like the Doctor could tell his lover he had been "ordered" to kill him.

"Those apes can't see farther than their nose. Everything that's alien is dangerous and evil. Hypocrite too, since that freak is on their side. And that Ianto Jones... don't get me started on him."

Koschei sighed and the Doctor was baffled at how tired and sad he sounded. But the man he knew wouldn't have cared about what some humans were saying. Had he changed so much? Had _the Doctor_ changed him so much? The realization hit him and he smiled. No, the Master didn't care about their opinion. He was worried that his lover might share it. He leaned backward, squeezing the hands that had enveloped him, as a car _flew_ past them. It was a beautiful moment and thus it couldn't last very long.

"Wait! What's wrong with Ianto?" He remembered the man in the suit who had out-talked Jack but couldn't recall anything strange with him. True, his smell was different, but if he had been shagging an immortal man... A sudden thought occupied him. "Don't tell me he is a timelord!"

"Timelord? My Doctor, you have been without fresh air for far too long. It's a rather long story, I'll explain later. Now come, let's look around our new kingdom."

Koschei unwrapped his arms from around him and headed toward the helicopter, the Doctor following with a flutter in his heart because the other man had used the word "our".

**A/N** Yes, that _could_ be the end but it isn't. I just felt that the chapter would be too big if I posted the whole thing in one (not to mention the time I would have made you wait) so I found a good place and cut it. And in a sign of good faith I even gave it to you two days earlier! The next chapter is half-way done so don't worry, I won't make you wait for a month.


	10. Chapter 10

Bad and Wrong

It was hours later when the Doctor decided to spoil it. They had been having an even better date than the Master had previously hopped. Walking down the streets, hand in hand, the Doctor sweeping his gaze over everything they passed, people bowing down to them and smiling with adoration. At first they were chatting about everything and everyone, the Doctor happier than his lover had seen him in weeks but gradually he grew more and more silent until the only sound shared between them was their breathing.

Now, they were currently in a little cafe. Koschei had ordered a coffee for him and a banana split for his lover but the other man had done nothing but play with the little pieces of food before completely pushing it away and raising his head.

The Master had known something was wrong the moment Theta stopped talking about how brilliant the buildings, the air, the parks and everything was, but initially he'd thought it was just because it was too much to take in. Now, when the Doctor looked at him like that, as if about to say something along the lines of "I slipped something in your tea, you are going to die in 10 minutes", the Master started to rethink his conclusion.

"He was right," were the only words that left his mouth. Soft, hesitant and even if lacking sense they made the Master's mind go on an overload. Who had been right? With whom his lover had talked, actually, that wasn't a toclafane and whose words had been able to bring such sadness in the Doctor's eyes. Who... he flinched, that bastard! A freak that could only think with his crotch and that had a shag-buddy that wasn't even... He forced himself to breathe deeply and reply, hoping that the venom wasn't seeping from his voice.

"And what did he say?" And surprise, surprise, judging from the way his lover clutched at his spoon, he hadn't succeeded.

"That you had turned the world upside down. And he is right, what you are doing is wrong."

If the Master had thought that there was something more quiet than a whisper he had been wrong. What Theta, for the lack of better word, breathed out was as gentle as the breeze and yet it cut right through him and made his hearts grow cold.

"So you say the things I did are bad?" His voice was cold, and with a surprise he noted that it didn't even tremble. Theta flinched anyway. If he wasn't so mad and confused and hurt he'd have considered taking pity on the man. As it was now, he continued, raising his voice and not giving a damn that he was attracting the attention of the people in the cafe. "So what? I try to kill them- it's evil. I help them, make their lives bearable and interesting and, guess what, it's still not enough for the Doctor! What the bloody hell do you want me to do to make you happy?"

He knew it might look like he was exaggerating, but this was so much more than he was letting out. This was his gift for his lover, his way of saying "I love you and I'd do everything for you, even change my ways". He wasn't giving the other his favourite planet, he was baring his hearts, he was submitting himself to the man he loved with every fibre of his being and he was being rejected.

"There is a difference between wrong and bad. What you did, to make me happy? No one has ever done something as brilliant as that. But you have to understand, love, that humanity is important, I have no idea why but they are. Hundreds of years from now they will be one of the most significant races in the universe. And here, right now, you are changing that future. And this is what is wrong."

Koschei's nostrils flared. His lover was talking to him as if he was a retard and he didn't want to hear a word he was saying. Maybe he was childish, really he didn't _care._ His instincts were telling him to bolt and leave, to give back the TARDIS to the Doctor and never see him again. Because there was a small part of him, somewhere deep inside, that couldn't give up all of the control. Couldn't surrender. Fortunately, it was such a tiny part and he wasn't so stupid and crazy to give up one of the most brilliant things that had ever happened to him.

"Fine. It was a gift to you after all, you can do whatever you want with it."

And when the Doctor smiled at him like that, tentatively reaching out for his hand and squeezing it when the other man extended it... the Master realized that probably he'd never be able to say no to him.

That didn't prevent him from sulking all the way to the Valiant, of course, nothing said "You'd better reward me with some brilliant sex when we go back" better than pouting lips and a pair of folded arms.

* * *

><p>As soon as they were back, the Master left his lover in the room, offering a quick kiss on the cheek and a few rushed words as a goodbye. The Doctor couldn't really bring himself to stop him. After all, the other was still mad and if by leaving him alone, Theta won't feel his anger and disappointment then so be it.<p>

To be fair, the Doctor was surprised he was even here. He looked around the room, knowing well enough that he might have never seen it again. Because back in that cafe there had been one terrible, endless moment in which he had feared the worst. He could almost see it, his lover getting up and leaving, not caring, and his hearts arched from that image. And the worst thing was, the Doctor actually believed he deserved it. He felt like one of those victims of abuse that blamed themselves for everything and he didn't like it because his lover _wasn't_ like that. If someone was abusing someone it was Theta hurting Koschei. He'd thought of killing him, nothing he did would ever repay that.

His gaze landed on the wardrobe and he flinched. Never again. No matter what his Koschei did, no matter how many people suffered he would never think this was the solution. They would sit and talk and deal with it like adults. The Doctor smirked at that, both of them acting like grown-ups? Like that would ever happen...

Eventually, he went to bed. He had no clock but he was sure hours had passed since the Master had left him and it hurt him to know that the other man had been so mad at him to not want to share his bed. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd gone to bed alone, it had been so long ago. The sheets were cold and burning his body, the space- mocking, insulting. His hearts were arching and yet deep inside himself he was proud. Of himself and his lover. They were going to do the right thing.

Some time later he was being gently rocked out of a dream (it had been about a Nazi dinosaur with a moustache that was chasing him and demanding that he turned over his lover to the Timelord-eating mushrooms). He lifted his head, narrowing his eyes at the sudden bright light until a well-known face swam in his line of vision. The corners of his mouth curled upward without him noticing.

"Hey," Koschei's soft voice reached his ears and there was no trace of the previous anger. "Get up, love, I have to show you something."

If it had been any other day, he'd have rolled on the other side and growled at the other to stop bothering him. If there hadn't been that glint in his lover's eyes he might have even dragged him to the bed to snog him senseless. As it was now, he only nodded and lifted himself from the bed. The only thing covering him was one of Koschei's old shirts that was too short on him and that still smelt like his original owner and a pair of boxers but he didn't bother changing. There wasn't a living being on the Valiant, after all.

It should have been his first warning when the Master's eyes swept over his body before he noted that "it'd be really good if Theta put some pants on, or maybe a turtleneck... or a poncho." He received a nod of agreement only on the first one.

The second sign should have been the happy and proud smile his lover was wearing as he led the way to the main room. The third? Well, most probably the two people who were waiting for them in there, standing beside a rather broken TARDIS. He would have scolded the Master for the way his ship had been treated if it wasn't for the two... human... occupants. The smell hit his nose and it was stronger now, sending shivers down his spine, because he_ knew_.

"Hey, Doc," one of them greeted, opening his arms in an invitation, but quickly bringing them back together when someone in the room, most probably Koschei, growled.

"Jack." He nodded in the immortal's direction and then moved his gaze to the other man. Ianto Jones looked exactly how he remembered him, perfect hair, not a wrinkle on his suit and that horrible smell. Something must have shown on his face because the other looked down, flushing slightly. Then as if a cloud passed across his face and his eyes widened and grew cold. He was aware, as well, Theta thought bitterly. "Mr. Jones."

He turned toward his lover, who was rocking on his heels, singing something as disturbing as "I can't decide". The first time Koschei had sung that to him he had taken it as a hint. With the time however, he had realized the other Timelord only sung when he was happy and his terrible taste in music because he lacked knowledge in the Earth's music department. And "what was appropriate and what not" department.

"What is going on here?"

"Well, you wanted me to fix everything didn't you? We could have simply disappeared but I figured out if we were doing it, we were doing it right. I had to reconstruct the TARDIS but there was no way I could've done it without killing myself, and I know how much you like the new sexy me. So I contacted Jack and the other young man just tagged along."

Even if he couldn't make out half of what was being said he could understand the meaning- Koschei was going to make it alright and so fast, too. He would have jumped him... if they didn't have a company.

Not sensing the sudden tension in the room, or simply skilfully ignoring it, the Master grinned. "So Jones what do you say you come and help me finish the preparation on the TARDIS and let them discuss the perfectness of my plan."

Ianto nodded and followed him and it was obvious he was doing it not because he wanted to but to avoid any confrontation. At least to the two Timelords it was clear as the day but Jack remained happily oblivious. Maybe that was the only reason they were still together, the Doctor couldn't help but ask himself.

Jack and Theta tracked their retreating and then turned to one another. Their conversation was choppy and awkward, the topics random, but that had been expected. Their last conversation had been about the murder of one of their lovers and neither of them could quite forget it.

* * *

><p>"Okay, we are done," announced Koschei some time later, emerging from the machine. Ianto was trailing behind him, uncertain and shaking just slightly. Theta concluded immediately that his lover had told him they knew.<p>

He nodded and waved at Jack to follow him in the TARDIS. Once inside he and Koschei were supposed to make it bend under their control when in reality all they did was press buttons and play with handles, half the time not knowing what they were doing, but doing it in such a synchrony nonetheless. Brushing against each other, the one always aware of the actions of the other, their eyes and mouths smiling whenever their gazes met, like a dance that their minds were too old to remember but their bodies had never forgotten.

"Call me stupid but again what are you two doing?" Jack cut in from his place near the door.

"Those toclafanes, they are the humans from that place we visited but modified. But they couldn't come here and change the past, they were _you_ from the future, they would have disappeared. Like that film Rose made us watch- Back To The Future? So it was impossible for K... the Master to bring them here in a time-machine and he altered the TARDIS into a paradox-machine. It's possible, really, and very easy to do but it's too hard to change back and that's why it's not so common. So we just have to change her back and the toclafanes would vanish and no one would remember anything," Theta explained hurriedly as he was still moving around.

He tried to ignore the proud smile the other Timelord sent him and the way his hearts fluttered from it. They had never talked about how exactly to change the world and he was happy to find out he and Koschei had had the same idea.

"So we won't remember anything?" pipped in Ianto and the Doctor realized that was the first thing he had said since he and Koschei had been left alone. The second thing he became aware of almost immediately was how sickly hopeful the tone of his voice was. He nearly smirked at the Welshman, as if it would be that easy.

"No, we are in the eye of the storm, we'll be the only one _that _remember," he said, voice weirdly cheerful, and shrugged innocently when his lover glared at him. Somewhere in the distance he heard Jack asking Ianto if he was alright.

"Yes, just too much. I mean aliens I could deal with but time travel and paradoxes? I need time to assimilate it." The laugh that followed was flat and fake.

'Funny you say that, when you are one big paradox," sneered the Doctor in his mind but refrained from speaking. Soon, though, he promised himself.

He leaned forward to push one button and his shoulder brushed against his lover. The smile that had appeared on his lips from the contact quickly disappeared when his wrist was caught discreetly and he saw the grim look on the other Timelord's face.

"Stop that."

"He isn't right!" Theta whispered back, his voice just a tad louder than it should have been but the other two didn't pay them any attention whatsoever.

"That doesn't make him bad." It was a low blow, repeating the words he had used only hours ago, and the Doctor couldn't help but admire the other's power of persuasion. Not that it worked, of course, he cared far too much for Jack to be thrown off by a couple of well-placed words. The immortal had been and always will be a companion to him and watching someone using him was not on his list of things he would tolerate.

"He could tear the whole of reality," he continued to persist as he tried to take his hand out of the other's iron grip.

Koschei smirked, tightened it even more and then using it to drag his lover closer. "So could we any day of the week." He sounded like he enjoyed that fact and, knowing him, he probably did.

The Doctor stared at him, for once uncertain. The Master seemed determined to stop him from interfering and he had to ask himself why. Did he know something Theta didn't? Or did he simply believe in Jones' good intentions? Maybe, just maybe, he had to trust him. After all, Koschei had never begged and the look he was giving him at that moment was the closer he'd ever gotten.

"Fine... but I'm doing it..."

"For me. I know, love, thank you." With those words and a kiss on the cheek, Koschei let go of him and dashed to the other side of the room, leaving his lover to stare after him with a gaping mouth and slightly darkened orbs. Needless to say, it took him awhile to remember he was supposed to be busy with the TARDIS.

Little by little, they were gaining control over her and soon with one final pulling at a handle, the TARDIS began to purr. Koschei and Theta shared a look, their blinding smiles mirrored by one another. They were grinning like fools even when the time-machine shook and they all fell on the floor.

Koschei made sure his Theta was okay and yes, there he was, grinning like a madman, before glancing at their companions- both lying on the floor, Jack curled protectively over Ianto and holding him tightly. Yes, everything was going to be alright.

* * *

><p>When everything was done and said, the two Timelords dumped Jack and Ianto on Earth, a few days after the immortal had left just to make sure his Welshman didn't bump into the one of the past before the universe had done what it was supposed to do and get rid of the one in the past. The Doctor didn't miss the opportunity to nag at his lover in a whisper that "see, the universe has to fix his messes <em>again<em>." Something the other man gladly ignored.

They had bid the men goodbye or at least the Master had. Theta just sat there sulking because, according to Koschei, his lover just missed the Master's big, hot c- and that was where he was cut out with a slap on the head by said lover.

But when he continued to act like that even when they were alone in the TARDIS, Koschei knew something was wrong.

"Look, if you are still upset about Ia..."

"I was going to kill you," Theta cut in, his voice loud and clear. Only the nothing met his words and he raised his head- eyes wide, Koschei was frozen in his spot like a perfect picture. In fact, the only thing that gave him out was the slow raising and falling of his chest. The Doctor knew he shouldn't have said it. Everything was perfect, they could have been perfect, except it felt like one big lie and he felt sick every time he remembered his intentions only a day ago.

"I know." In the piercing silence that rung out clear as a bell. Theta felt his hearts squeeze painfully and his stomach lurched. He took a step back, shaking his head slightly. That wasn't right, Koschei _hadn't _known. He wouldn't have acted that way if he had known! How long... no, that was a lie... when... he might have thought he was talking about their past... how? His thoughts were dancing inside of his brain as cold fear took over his body.

He didn't even notice the other walk closer to him and came to his senses when two strong arms wrapped around him. "Don't panic, Thet. I found out just yesterday. It's not... not that important. It just reminded me that I have to win your trust, not seduce it out of you."

"You have my trust. You earned it, every ounce of it," the Doctor whispered in his lover's neck, hot tears burning his eyes. "I would have killed myself after that, you know?"

"Yeah?" And only a man like the Master would find something like that romantic because there he was, smiling against the other's skin.

"But no more secrets." Relucantly, Theta pushed himself away from the other man, just enough so their eyes could lock. "I'd never deceive you again, never try to change you, never even think of doing something like that, but please don't hide things from me."

"And spend the rest of my life being imprisoned with you?" The words would have sounded harsh if it wasn't for the brilliant smile gracing his face. "With pleasure, my dear Doctor."

They pressed against each other again and Theta let himself melt into the embrace. There were no more secrets between them, they had laid their cards before one another and neither of them had walked away. He felt as if they could do everything together and probably they could.

"Well, where do you want to go now? I'm thinking about Barcelona, the planet. Funny, though, something always happens when I want to visit it.

"Or maybe," Koschei murmured, resting his hands on the other's shoulders and lifting himself on his tiptoes. The difference in their height wasn't that big yet that was the only way for him to slide his lips over Theta's lobe, "We can go to the bedroom and you can take me."

A low whine left the Doctor's mouth and for one second he thought he might faint from the sudden rush of blood in the opposite direction of his brain. The other Timelord took that as an agreement and, gasping his hand, dragged him toward the first room with a bed that they could find. And as Theta was trailing behind, the only though in his head being how for the first time he didn't mind the universe interrupting his visit to Barcelona, everything was simply perfect.

**A/N** There! Done! God, I'd miss that story, I had so much fun writing it. Some day in the future when my muse beats me up I can write the sex scene that follows or even a sequel about their travelling (because let's face it, they might call truce inside the TARDIS but outside? I'm pretty sure they'll be fighting half the time) Well, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sequel**

Sequel

_Sequel**  
><strong>_

As some of you wanted, I have written a... guess what... sequel! It can be found under the name "I Do" and... well, I hope you will enjoy it!


End file.
